Forever Silenced
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: She had it all coming to her... well at least thats what he thought. What she did wasn't fair... but what he did wasn't legal. Randy/Kelly
1. Prolouge

**A/N: You can fully blame Eminem for this story. I don't own the wrestlers or the song lyrics of this story… and I'm sorry if it's dark and a little scary.**

The morgue was hot with all of the bodies within it… it was summer time which added onto the heat. Randy wiped the oncoming sweat off of his forehead and exhaled deeply all he wanted was to get out of here and go back home to his baby girl.

Randy looked around at all of the people surrounding him… he had no idea that all of these people we're so broken about the loss of Kelly. He shrugged too bad for them… he really could have cared less. People asked him why he wasn't mourning over the death of his wife he said simply… well actually he kept silent.

"May we now have a moment of silence for the deceased? " The priest said out loud. Everyone sat down and prayed for Kelly. Randy didn't though… he just looked around at all of the poor people that actually liked the whore. He tried not to laugh during the silence… but he did however smirk. This was all _his_ doing and all Kelly's fault. _Just like these people… that bitch is silent... but its forever for her._ Randy stood up and walked out of the morgue… he couldn't stand to be there any longer.

**A/N: Did Randy kill her? What did she do to deserve to die? Review to find out!**


	2. Sudden Changes

**A/N: Fail at life… I thought a morgue was the same thing as a funeral home… my bad.**

_Foreword: Randy was a disturbed man… he didn't really know how to act around other people. As a child he saw his mother pop pills and he saw his father beat his mother. He was taught no matter what, to react in violence… that's why he was kicked out of the service and is currently a professional wrestler. Randy thought everything was going to get better… but he never thought that his past would come back to haunt him…_

-Late 2007-

Randy had been dating the diva known as Kelly Kelly for quite some time now. They had been getting along for the most part. She was the only person Randy could act somewhat normal around. Everything had been going perfect in Randy's life at this point… he finally found someone he could be with and he was living the life.

Kelly was sitting on the floor crying as soon as Randy walked through the door… He walked over to his girlfriend and knelt down beside her. She was hugging her knees to her chest… and he didn't understand why she was crying.

"Hey baby what's wrong…?" Randy attempted to caress her face but she slapped his hand away… he tried not to flip out but his fists clenched.

"Do not touch me." She warned him. What the fuck was her problem? Randy didn't even do anything.

"Kelly, what's your damage?" Randy asked in a pissed off tone.

She gave him a cold, bitter, pissed off look… he didn't know how she pulled it off, but she did. "Don't play stupid with me, Randy. I _know _what you've been doing and it's pretty fucking disgusting that you would do this to me… I thought you loved me?" She exploded with tears and buried her face into her knees.

Randy's face fell. She knew… "Who told you?" Randy asked.

"Look that doesn't matter… how the fuck could you do this to me?" She screamed.

"Look, _baby_ I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing… but Mickie and I have stopped seeing each other for a little while…"

"Still… Randy that doesn't change anything… you cheated on me and I'm done with your shit." She got up off of the ground. "We're through." She tried to walk away but Randy grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back into him.

"Look, you're not going anywhere. I said I was sorry and that _is_ good enough, okay?"

Kelly nodded in fear… she had _never_ seen Randy like this and it scared her. The pure evil she saw in his eyes scared her the most. "Okay… I'm sorry."

Randy let go and sort of pushed her off. "Good…" He took a deep breath and tired to forget that he almost hurt the woman he was so hopelessly in love with… but the fear that he saw in her eyes almost made him smirk. "I'm gonna go pick up something for dinner, you want anything?"

"Um... no you can decide." Kelly told him. She was confused; only a moment ago he had snapped at her but then his tone changed… what the fuck?

Randy nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." Randy reached for the door handle when Kelly stopped him.

"Randy." She called.

Randy turned to her and saw the frightened look on her face and she was holding her stomach. "Yes?"

Kelly gulped she was so afraid about how Randy was going to react. "Um… I'm pregnant."

Randy closed his eyes, turned back around then walked out of the room. There was no way that he was going to be a father… just no way.

Kelly fell back onto the bed… Randy was angry and he probably wasn't going to come back because of the baby. Tears began to escape… she should have waited to tell him… now she fucked everything up. "Fuck my life." She screamed.


	3. Set In Stone

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated anything besides Dear Matt… well review. Oh yeah as I've said before… the time changes a lot in this story.**

_-Two Months Later…-_

It was dark and rainy outside. Randy sat by the window and watched the darkness fall… although both he and Kelly we're in the house it still remained silenced. Even though two long months had came and went he couldn't stop replaying the scene of Kelly telling him he was going the be a father. At first he didn't want to see or here from Kelly but then the idea started growing on him… and he decided it was okay he was going to be a father… he even had a diamond ring for her up in their bedroom.

He turned around when he heard her heels clunk off of the wooden stairs. "Hey." She said weakly. Ever since that night Kelly had been petrified of Randy and she knew that he had no desire of being a father… so she decided even though she didn't want to… it was time to get an abortion. It was best for both Randy and herself.. plus if their child had Randy's anger… she didn't know what she would do.

"Hey." He said back to her. In a strange and twisted way, he loved the fear he saw in her eyes when she looked at him… it was kind of a turn on to him.

She turned away from his stare and didn't speak another word.

Randy watched her check her hair and make-up in the mirror then he saw her grab the door handle. "Where are you going?"

"Out…" She stated in a shaky tone.

Randy smirked as he heard the uneven tone in her words. "Out… where?" He rose from his seat and made his way closer to Kelly.

Kelly watched Randy get closer and closer… and the more nervous and scared she got. "Um…" Randy got really close to her and practically had her pinned to the wall. "The mall." She lied, with a loud gulp afterward.

Randy's smirk got bigger. "Oh Kelly, you know you shouldn't lie to me." He caressed her face with the back of his hand. It was rough against Kelly's soft skin. He looked her straight in the eyes.. then that sudden change happened again; his beautiful baby blues became evil and with a quick force he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to the wall and pinned her body as well. "Now, where are you going?" He asked through his teeth.

Kelly turned her face away from Randy's… she refused to look into his eyes. He twisted her wrists roughly making her gasp in agony. He let one of her arms go and he grabbed her face and made her look at him. She closed his eyes and that _really_ pissed off Randy. "Look at me, Kelly." She shook her head… she didn't want Randy to see her cry. "I SAID LOOK AT ME." He screamed then he slammed her head into the wall. She screamed this time, and Randy let her go and she grabbed her throbbing head.

Randy knelt beside Kelly. "Now, where were you off to?" He asked in a calm tone.

Kelly took some deep breathes as the sobs exploded from within. "To get… to get…" She said between sobs.

"To get what?" He demanded.

"An abortion." She screamed in his face before face palming.

Randy just starred at the woman he was actually considering to marry. _She's a killer?_ Randy thought… not his sweet innocent Kelly…. Plus don't woman want kids. "Why?"

Kelly was about to shake her head but she didn't want anything else to happen. "I thought it would be best for the both of us…" She sniffled.

Randy shook his head. "No. this baby will be the best thing for us. Keep the little monster."

Kelly just nodded. She was a little surprised that Randy wanted to keep the baby… but hopefully this meant that he wouldn't hurt her as much.

Randy grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her up off of the floor. "Clean yourself up… I'm taking you out tonight."

Kelly nodded again. "Okay."

Both she and Randy walked up stairs and got changed into fancy clothes… Randy also slipped the diamond ring into his pocket… this was to make sure she'd keep the baby.

And later that night it was for sure that she was going to keep the baby and she was going to be an Orton… because she said yes.

**A/N: Why does Kelly stay with Randy? And Kelly honestly has no idea how right Randy was when he called their child a 'little monster' Review.**


	4. The Begining of The End

**A/N: Well. I really wanted to update this.**

-Six Months Later…-

Six months had came and went and Kelly and Randy were getting a long like they used to… there were no freak outs what so ever. Everything was going good… it was the wedding day, but as much as Kelly did not want to be a pregnant wife she agreed because it was what Randy wanted and she did not want to make Randy mad.

Her mother had just finished straightening her hair and they looked in the mirror together. "You look beautiful." Her mother said into her ear.

Kelly applied that fake smile to her face that she had been doing for months. "Thanks mom." She said.

"I'm only speaking the truth sweetheart." Her mother walked out of the room to go take her seat for the wedding.

Kelly sighed then grabbed her veil, she starred at it for a moment and really thought to herself why she was doing this. She really did love Randy but she hated his rage with a passion… it just made her so scared.

She looked up at the mirror and then placed the veil on top of her head and adjusted it. She heard the door open and close. "Mom, I'll be out in a second." She called.

"It's not 'mom' Kells." She turned around to see Randy standing by the door way.

"Randy, what the hell are you doing in here? Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom and bride to meet before the wedding?" Kelly yelled. _We don't need any more bad luck either,_ She added mentally.

Randy let out a 'ha.' "Our luck is fine." He told her, even though they both knew it was far from that.

Kelly sighed, she really didn't feel like arguing or pissing Randy off. "Why don't you go take your place for the wedding? I'll be there in a minute."

Randy nodded. "Okay, see you in a bit Mrs. Orton." He walked out of the room.

Mrs. Orton was something that most girls dreamed to be, but to Kelly it didn't seem as glamorous anymore as it once was. She just didn't want to go through with it anymore… nothing was right about it anymore… but she loved Randy.. but she hated him at the same time.

Kelly just got up and walked to outside of the alter, where she saw her father. He stuck his arm out for her to take. She took it with the fake smile on her face.

"You ready baby girl?" He asked his young daughter.

"I hope so." She muttered quietly. Then she looked up at her father and nodded.

Then it all began.

**A/N: You know what's pissing me off? These chapters are way to short. Well don't worry dear fans, the next few chapters will be longer.**


	5. Just Like You

The wedding had gone through beautifully and Kelly & Randy both seemed so happy…. On the outside and the inside… but deeper there was a fear and a hatred.

They decided not to go on a honeymoon since Kelly was so late in her pregnancy. So after the wedding, they went to the reception then back home.

Kelly was kind of disappointed because she always wanted to go on her dream honeymoon to Italy, but Randy promised that after the baby was born that he would take her.

The nine months had came and went… and she was just simply waiting for the contractions to begin at any moment. She was due in two weeks, but she just wished that it would be born now. They didn't know the sex of the baby because they both wanted to be surprised. Kelly always called the baby her little girl because that's what she wanted, while Randy… he just called the kid a little monster.

Kelly was laying on hers and Randy's bed with her head on his chest. They we're watching a movie. The baby started kicking really roughly, making Kelly grip her stomach tightly. Randy was her wince in pain from the corner of his eye, he looked over and cocked up and eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked simply.

She looked up at him with a painful expression covering her face. "The baby's kicking really hard."

"Could it be contractions?" Randy asked, getting up off of the bed. He stood over Kelly and slightly enjoyed her pain.

Kelly shrugged. "I really don't know." Just then it happened; her water had broken. "Randy, take me to the hospital."

"Why?"

"My water broke."

_{xxx}_

A few hours had passed, which the doctors had declared that Kelly was in labor, fully dilated and ready to give birth. At this point in time, she was laying on the hospital bed screaming and crying, clutching Randy's hand tightly. Even though she had the IV in her arm to help relieve the pain, she didn't not think that it was working, at all.

Randy watched her quietly, he had never seen her so venerable, but it was kind of hot… he just watched.

Eventually Kelly felt the pain lessen just a little bit, then heard crying, she smiled… the baby was okay. She waited for a few moments and then the doctor appeared by her side.

"Meet your baby girl." The Doctor said, holding out the baby in front of her. Kelly took the baby and starred at her… she got her baby girl…. And she couldn't help but smile widely.

The baby had tanner skin and dark hair. She continued to stare at the babies face, then she opened her eyes… piercing blue eyes. She looked up at the father of her child then looked back at the baby… she looked _exactly_ like Randy. _Hopefully_, Kelly thought, _she'll act nothing like him_.

"Can I see her?" Randy asked trying to catch a glimpse at the baby.

Kelly nodded slowly, looked down at their baby one last time and then held the baby up to Randy.

Randy took the baby away from Kelly and starred at her. She was beautiful… "Oh my gosh." Randy breathed. "She looks just like me."

Kelly nodded again.

Randy continued to look at her beautiful baby girl… she was so tiny in his arms and she was the most beautiful thing that Randy's eyes had ever seen. "Jayme."

"What?" Kelly asked from hearing his whisper.

Randy looked up from his baby girl and looked over to his wife. "Jayme… her name is Jayme."

"I like that." Kelly agreed with him.

Randy looked back down at his daughter… this little monster was surely going to change his life and he knew that. _I guess marrying Kelly wasn't such a bad decision after all_, Randy thought… She looked into his eyes and he couldn't look away.

**A/N: I like that… Jayme… so cute. Well review.**


	6. Cheater Cheater

**A/N: Yeah, I think I've mentioned a few times that this was going to be a short story haven't I? Well if I haven't this is going to be a short story... hahaha. theres gonna be like maybe four chapters left I think... well Review.**  
-Two Years Later-

Since Jayme had been born Randy hadn't laid a hand on Kelly, it pleased her... she was so thrilled that he had stopped hurting her. Jayme had been a positive influnce on Randy. He loved the baby to pieces and Kelly swore that Jayme was the only thing keeping him sane and from hurting her. But Randy had also become different. He would spend his time either working out, wrestling or with Jayme... he was very neglectful towards Kelly and her needs which drove her a little crazy but she was still happy that he had stop hurting her... but in a werid way she kind of missed it because it was one of the only times that he had actually showed her affection even though it was negitive... she was actually finding herself a little jealous of Jayme, it was crazy but Kelly was considering it a possibility.

Today was Jayme's second birthday. Kelly was stressing trying to figure out what they should do, but Randy being that father he is got Jayme a bunch of toys.  
Kelly put on that fake smile of hers as she watched Randy play with Jayme. She watched them then strangely found herself not being able to stand the sight of it anymore. She wanted Randy but she knew damn well that she couldn't have him anymore because of their daugheter.

Randy looked away from the spitting image of himself namedd Jayme, and over to Kelly. Randy felt that she had been acting werid lately but he wasn't going to say anything because he didn't want to start a fight in front of his precious baby girl.

"I'm going out." Kelly stated randomly.

Randy looked over towards her. "But its Jayme's birthday..." Randy thought it was a little werid that she wanted to leave on her daughters birthday... normally the woman had to be there for their childrens birthdays right?

Kelly was ready to scream. Jayme... all he cared about was their daughter... he didn't even care about her anymore Kelly let out a deep breath quitely before talking again. "I have uh... to go see Vince. I had a meeting with him today, I tried to reschedule but I couldn't... I'll be back soon." Kelly kissed her daughter forehead then Randy's then she left.

"Bye Momma." Jayme said in her little baby voice while Kelly was walking out of the door.

Randy sighed... he couldn't believe Kelly was missing his daughters birthday... it only left Randy and Jayme... it was also pissing him off how Kelly had been acting over the past few months... it was like she was on edge or jealous of Jayme or something. It really ticked him off. Randy looked at his daughter. "Jay-Jay, you and daddy are going for a little ride."

"Yay!" Jayme said, she had always loved going for rides with her father.

Randy stood up then pulled up his daughter and held her, he grabbed a few of her toys then, he got his keys and they went out side. He unlocked his car and strapped Jayme into the car seat giving her some of her toys. Then Randy got in the front seat, buckled himself up, started the car then went off to find Kelly.

_{xxx}_

After driving and driving Randy eventually found the car he had brought Kelly outside of a hotel that some of the other superstars and divas were staying at for the RAW that week. Randy pulled in and parked somewhere far beyond the car.

At first he wanted to go in and see if could find her but then he thought it was best to keep a distance from the car. He got in the back seat and half played with Jayme and half watched out for Kelly.  
After about an hour he saw Kelly walk out of the hotel side by side with Chris Jericho. Randy dropped the doll he was using to play with Jayme and watched fully.

Chris walked Kelly too her car, he kissed her then opened the passanger door, she got into the car then Chris walked around to the other side and they drove away.

"Baby, da-da is drive around some more." Randy rebluckled her up then got back up front he followed Kelly, only to go to a resturant then back to the hotel he waited outside for awhile then it got late so he broght Jayme back home and put her to bed.

Randy went into his own room and flipped out. The bitch had been cheating on him? How the fuck could she? Randy couldn't wait until she got home so he could get sweet sweet revenge.

**A/N: Okay maybe three more chapters or something. But yeah... Review! Oh yeah, sorry for the typos... I had to write it on not pad... D:****  
**


	7. Silenced

**A/N: God, everything still needs a lot of updating... I thought that Monday would be my day to get to... but nope I have to work on a school project. Well, I still need to update so I'll try my best. I do have outlines for everything already... Review.**

It had been weeks since Randy first found out that Kelly had been cheating on him. But she had no idea _whatsoever_ that he had any knowledge of it. Randy found it amusing actually; he loved listening to her lie about where she was going, who she was going with, and what she was doing, when all a long he knew where she was going and _who_ she was doing.

This whole little thing even went on when they were on the road; Randy would wake up on various nights to check on Jayme to find Kelly gone, then when she would come back in the morning it was always the same excuse. 'I went to the gym!' It was such bullshit.

But it didn't matter anymore, Randy would soon enough, get his revenge. That bitch would get what was coming to her.

Randy was lounging upstairs in a his bed in wait for Kelly, and watching his beautiful baby sleep. Suddenly, he heard the front door open with a loud BANG. A grin spread across his face, and he got out of bed to make it look like he was doing something.

"RANDY!" Kelly screeched at the top of her lungs.

Randy opened his mouth to respond to her cry, but in walked Kelly, looking like a hot mess with make up running down her face and her hair sticking to it. It was obvious that she had been crying... _hysterically _and Randy loved it. "Randy, did you hear that Chris died?" The pure torture in Kelly's voice made Randy want to smile so badly, but he couldn't because he didn't want to expose himself. He attempted to ignore her and he looked into his baby girls crib and pulled her blanket over her little sleeping body.

Kelly's eyes became dark. Randy didn't care about this and it pissed her off. "You don't care that Chris died?" She screamed.

"..." Randy was grinning at this point.

Kelly slapped him in the back of the head in pure wrath. "You're the most selfish asshole in the world Randy Orton! You don't even care that someone passed away! You don't care about anyone except for yourself!"

Randy's grin dropped, his eyes became dark and he turned around and gave her a deathly stare. "Don't you ever say that I'm selfish you stupid little whore," Randy paused to look at Jayme then look back at his wife. "Who was with the baby while the other was fucking Jericho?"

Kelly became pale and her jaw dropped... how did he find out.

Randy gave a little chuckle."Exactly. And stop fucking screaming! Don't make me wake this baby! She does not to see what I'm about to do..." Randy laughed.

Kelly starred at Randy then backed down... she knew what Randy was gonna do... and the tears started pouring down.

"Quit crying bitch." Randy hissed at her.

"Please... Randy... please don't hurt me." She begged.

Randy laughed. "Why wouldn't I? You hurt me? HOW COULD YOU?"

Kelly just nodded her head, not knowing what else to do. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"We're going for a ride." He pulled her the rest of the way outside and unlocked her car.

"We just can't leave Jayme..."

Randy shook his head. "Just shut the fuck up and sit up front..." Kelly did as he said and she got into the passenger side, and he got into the drivers side. "We'll be right back... well I will be..."

Kelly starred at him. "What do you mean?"

Randy laughed as he started up the car. "I'll be right back, you'll be in the trunk." He locked the car doors then backed out of the drive way. Kelly clawed at the lock, and it wouldn't unlock. "Don't even try bitch; its useless."

The ride got silenced, except for Kelly's sobs.

"You really fucked me Kelly... you really did a number on me." Randy stated randomly as they were flying down a back road. "I never knew me me cheating on you would come back to haunt me..." He laughed a little. "But that was years ago Kells... it was before we had Jayme... I thought we wiped the slate clean... this is so fucked up."

"I love you." she said with false accuracy.

Randy shook his head. "No... you loved him, didn't you?"

"No..." She stuttered.

A 'ha-ha' escaped his throat. "Bullshit bitch, don't fucking lie to me.." Everything got quiet again. "Kelly."

"..."

"KELLY! Why don't you like me?" He said with a grin spread wide across his face. He loved playing this little game. "Its cuz you think I'm ugly, don't you?"

"No, its not..."

"No you think I'm ugly don't you?" Randy demanded.

The tears stopped coming out because she had none left. "Baby..." She tried to kiss his cheek but he slapped her across the face.

"I hate you! Get the fuck away from me!" He fanned her away from his area. "How the fuck could you do this to me? KELLY WHAT THE FUCK?" Randy drove faster then pulled into an old abandoned farm house. He stopped the car and looked at Kelly. "Come on, get out."

She shook her head. "I cant... I'm scared."

Randy got out of the car without another word, walked around to the other side, opened the door and pulled her out of the car by her hair. She screamed when she hit the pavement. "I told you to get out." Randy stated simply.

Kelly looked up at him through her teary filled eyes. "Randy, please don't do this... please. I'm sorry." She sniffed. "We can just take Jayme and start over..."

"Fuck you." Randy screamed at her. "Don't give me that fucking bullshit... you did this to us! It's all your fault." Randy got down to her level. "So soon enough you'll get whats-" Randy got cut off when Kelly kicked him in the chest. He fell backward and watched her begin to run. "Where do you think you're going?" Randy got up on his feet and chased after her. Eventually he caught up to her and he took her down and he sat on top of her. She screamed louder than Randy had ever heard a human scream. He laughed. "You think screaming is gonna save you? Kells, its just me and you... no one else...here I'll scream with you." Randy cleared his throat before letting a out on a ridiculously loud screech. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Kelly started crying. No one could here her... no one could help... she was doomed. She looked up at Randy who was pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. He looked at it and grinned. "Tell me how this feels." Randy drove the knife into Kelly's throat and she began spitting up blood. He jammed it into her several times until he was certain that she was dead.

He pulled his knife out of the lifeless blonde and he put it back into his pocket. He stood up, picked her up and threw her over this shoulder and walked back to his car. He popped the trunk and stuffed her inside, then slammed it shut. He walked to the front of the car, got inside then drove back home.

**A/N: Yeah if you recognized some of the words and rhyme scheme the song was Kim by Eminem. Oh yeah, this isn't the end...**


	8. Drowning the Dead

**A/N: This chapter is pretty disturbing... sorry for not warning you about the last chapter... but I'm warning you about this one. Review.**

Randy drove home a mess, he was afraid of what might happen to him next... but at the same time he was in pure happiness that he got his revenge and she was silenced. He knew that the guilt would go away... even though he didn't really have much of a guilty conscience. But one thing he knew was that he had to get rid of the body quickly. But before he could dispose of it, he needed to check on Jayme. He came to a conclusion that after if checked on Jayme, he was going to get rid of Kelly... but if Jayme was up, she would have to come with him. Randy didn't want little Jayme seeing Kelly like that... he didn't want to scare her... but it was something he had to do to be able to stay with his little girl.

Randy pulled into the drive way, then crept up to the house. Once he got inside, he heard a piercing cry from upstairs. He practically flew up the stairs to check on her.

He swung open the door to find Jayme screaming in her crib, bawling her eyes out. He walked over to her and patted her head. "Sh, its okay baby, Daddy's here." He bent down and picked her up and rocked her back and forth. "Are you okay?" He felt her nod her head into his chest and he smiled. "What happened baby?"

"Y-you weren't here and I got _scwared_." She cried to him.

He patted her back lightly, "It's okay sweetie... Daddy's here now." He paused then realized what he needed to do. "Jay-Jay, we're gonna go for a ride, okay?"She nodded. Randy sighed then picked up her stuffed Teddy bear and took her down to the car. He strapped her into her car seat, then he kissed her face. "Baby, Dada wants you to know he loves you and he'd do anything for you okay?"

"I wuv you to Dada."

Randy smiled then patted her head. "At a girl." He walked around to the other side and got into the car.

"Dada, wheres Momma?"

Randy sighed. "She's takin' a little nap in the trunk, okay?"

Jayme nodded then went on to ask further questions. "Where are we going Dada?"

"To the beach. I know that your thinking that its too late to go swimming, but you know your momma, shes one of those type of woman that does crazy things and if she can't she'll throw a fit.." Randy tried to explain to the two-year-old. "Oh yeah, and when we get there wanna build a sand castle?" He looked back and she nodded. "Good... oh yeah, Momma wants to show you how far she can float.. and just doesn't want you to worry about that little boo-boo on her throat.. it don't hurt. And we was eattin' dinner while you was sweepin, and she got a little ketchup on her shirt."

Jayme giggled a little bit, making Randy smiled himself. "She's messy ain't she?" Jayme nodded. "We can let her wash off in the water, and play by ourselves, can't we?"

"Yeah!" Jayme agreed.

Things got quite in the car and Randy kind of felt like he needed to tell Jayme what was going on... so he did. "Baby, lets just say mama was real real bad; She was bein mean to dad and made him real real mad... But I still feel sad that I put her on time-out."

The two-year-old obviously didn't understand what Randy was trying to express, but she nodded anyways. Randy turned around and smiled at her, then he went back to looking at the road.

The reminder of the car ride was silenced, Randy kind of hoped that Jayme would fall asleep so she didn't have to see Kelly... but when he pulled into the parking lot and turned around to see if she was asleep, she was wide awake playing with her Teddy.

Randy sighed to himself... He really didn't want her to see what he was going to do... but she wouldn't understand, right? He pulled into the parking lot by the beach and awkwardly parked the car... it was late, and no one would see him, the that made him not give a fuck... even though he didn't already. He turned around to see Jayme. "Wanna play in the sand baby?"

She smiled and nodded, making Randy smile. "Okay," he got out of the car, walked around to the other side then got his daughter out of the car and grabbed some of her toys and handed them too her. Then he popped the trunk seeing the very lifeless Kelly. He made Jayme look away until the blonde was over his shoulder and so Jayme couldn't see the stab marks. He grabbed Jayme's little hand and they walked onto the the beach. He sat Jayme down and made her promise that she would play in the sand until Mommy got into the water.

Randy walked into the jetty, until he reached the very end. He turned around, making sure Jayme kept her promise, and she did, she waved to Randy happily. 'God she's so cute," Randy thought, smiling to himself. He truly loved his baby girl... and he prayed to god that she wouldn't ever remember this.

He turned around and placed Kelly down. He ripped a piece of wood off of the jetty and he stabbed it threw Kelly, then he grabbed some rope that he had brought with him, then he got two huge rocks, he tied one rock to her upper body, then another rock to her lower body, then he threw her into the ocean. "Sienara, bitch." He muttered. He ran onto the beach, scooped up Jayme, then he drove home.

Jayme asked questions about Kelly, and Randy just ignored them. It killed him to ignore his daughter, but he had to... for her own safety.

_{xxx}_

By the time they got back to the house, Jayme had fallen asleep. Randy was careful bringing her sleeping body up to the house; he took off her clothes to make sure there was no trace of Kelly, and he threw them into a bag. He left his baby naked until he took a shower and got changed, then he put her in clothes, and luckily she was still asleep.

Randy went out to the car and he grabbed all of her stuffed animals and put them in the bag, then he went into the backyard and he threw the bag into the fire put, he grabbed a lighter then he lit it up. Then he grabbed the knife, he cleaned it up then he burned it, then buried the remains.

Now, there wasn't a trace of Kelly to be found.

**A/N: So yeah, some of the dialog was from '97 Bonnie and Clyde by Eminem... Review!**


	9. Lost and Found

**A/N: Wow, its been awhile. Sorry bro's.**

-Three Weeks Later-

Randy had held his act together all through these passed few weeks. People actually believed that he was completely broken because of this whore, oh and at the loss of Chris Jericho as well. It was headlined everywhere that 'Two of the most popular wrestlers had been murdered.' Many of the other wrestlers were silently freaking out because they thought that a serial killer was after them... and they thought of who the next victim could be.

But after the three weeks had passed, they all, well most had gotten of this fear because another life was still not taken. The cops assumed it was a wrong place, wrong time thing that had happened to both these superstars.

On the last night of the third week, Kelly's body was recovered. On the inside, Randy was somewhat frightened that they would figure out that it was he who did this to Kelly... but her body was far too gone to even be able to tell who it was.

Today was the day of the funeral of this Diva. Randy got himself ready, and decided that it was best for Jayme not to attend with him.

-xxx-

The funeral home was hot with all of the bodies within it… it was summer time which added onto the heat. Randy wiped the oncoming sweat off of his forehead and exhaled deeply all he wanted was to get out of here and go back home to his baby girl.

Randy looked around at all of the people surrounding him… he had no idea that all of these people we're so broken about the loss of Kelly. He shrugged too bad for them… he really could have cared less. People asked him why he wasn't mourning over the death of his wife he said simply… well actually he kept silent.

"May we now have a moment of silence for the deceased? " The priest said out loud. Everyone sat down and prayed for Kelly. Randy didn't though… he just looked around at all of the poor people that actually liked the whore. He tried not to laugh during the silence… but he did however smirk. This was all _his_ doing and all Kelly's fault. _Just like these people… that bitch is silent... but its forever for her._ Randy stood up and walked out of the morgue… he couldn't stand to be there any longer.

Randy heard footsteps echoing off the pavement from behind him. He turned his head slowly, and glanced up. Behind him was one of his best friends; Cody Rhodes.

"Randy, where are you going?" Cody spoke.

He fully turned to his best friend, and looked him dead in the eye, "I can't be here anymore." It wasn't a lie; he couldn't bare to be in the same room as the filthy whore any longer.

Cody's eyes narrowed, "Well alright... I'll see you around," He said in a weird tone. Randy could sense that Cody didn't really know what to make of this... which was false. Cody knew exactly what to make of this... he was starting to catch on to Randy's weirdness about this whole situation...

Randy and Cody turned away from one another. Randy walked to his car, thinking of how strange Cody was being about this... why did he care? And Cody walked away, many ideas filling his head, of what was wrong with Randy. Until he got this crazy idea...that...

**Randy killed Kelly.**

**A/N: Sorry this was so short... it was just kind of like a filler. Three or four chapters left :D**


	10. Burn It Down

**A/N: One chapter left, _I think._**

Screaming began echoing through-out the Orton household, which quickly woke up Randy. He jumped to his feet then moved so quickly to Jayme's room it was like he flew to the room. When he got into the room, Jayme was standing up, tears practically pouring down her little face, and her sobs were agonizing.

She stretched out her arms for Randy, and she was crying "Daddy" until he pulled her up out of her crib and cradled her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth and tried to hush her. Eventually, her sobs calmed down, and Randy had the chance to ask her what was wrong.

"A man was in my room!" She told him through all of her tears.

Randy's heart stopped. He knew she was a child, but no one as little as Jayme would be making up things like this. "Baby, where did you see him?" He tried to remain calm, just for Jayme.

She pointed to the door, "Right there!"

He nodded. "Okay, Daddy's gonna go chase the man away, okay?"

Jayme shook her head, "No daddy! You can't!" She hugged him tighter, probably the tightest she could hold onto him.

"But I have too..." He told her, as he stroked her hair, "Daddy will be okay baby..."

Eventually, she lessened her grip around Randy, and whispered, "Okay, daddy." She was obviously still frightened, but Randy told her to go in his room and lay down. He would take care of this man... After he followed Jayme into his room and made sure she was alright, then he looked around his own room a little. Before leaving his room, he kissed Jayme's forehead, then grabbed the knife he kept in his night stand... his 'just encase' knife. Then Randy made his escape from his bedroom.

Slowly, he walked around upstairs in search for this man. He looked in the bathroom, in Jayme's room, in the laundry room, in the spare bedroom, and finally in his office. But there was no sign that any life besides himself and his daughter had been upstairs. Randy took a deep breath, then he made his way down the stairs.

He tried not to press down each stair too hardly because if there was a man in the house, Randy did not want him to get away this easily. Finally, Randy reached the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, he crept around the bottom of his house, with his heart beating fast. It kind of shocked him that he was so scared over something so minor; he killed his wife, and one of WWE's most popular wrestlers, and he wasn't scared. But the fact that there was possibly someone in his home scared him. How funny.

He searched the living room for any sign of life... but nothing looked touched. He turned around and noticed that the vase on the coffee table was knocked over, and his heart nearly stopped. Jayme wasn't lying, someone was in the house. Before he could even think about where to look next, there was a loud crashing noise from the kitchen, then a muffled voice curse. His hand immediately connected with his own mouth to prevent him from letting his jaw drop. Who the in the house?

Randy went off and then found himself in the kitchen. He gripped his knife firmly in his hands, and placed it in front of him, then he walked around the island that he and Jayme ate dinner at... then he found a man sitting on the floor trying to pick up shards of glass that were in front of him. The man looked oddly familiar from behind. Randy changed positions, "Ted, help me clean this shit up!" He called quietly. Randy knew that voice from anywhere... it was none other than Cody Rhodes.

Randy shifted the position he was standing in, which made the wooden floor beneath him creek loudly. "Jesus Teddy, hurry up!" Cody looked up to scold his best friend some more, but instead of seeing Ted, he locked eyes with Randy Orton. When Cody locked eyes with the devil, he nearly fell backward in fright, "Randy, this is not what it looks like..." He told his supposed 'friend' before scooting away from him.

Randy kept talking one step closer with ever movement Cody made. Randy chuckled, "Then what is this Cody? What the fuck are you doing in my house at," He looked away from Cody to glance at the clock on the wall, "Two Thirty-Seven in the morning?"

Cody shook his head, and put his hands up in defense, "Randy, you have a problem, and you need to calm down..." Cody saw and felt the anger that was clearly filling up Randy's mind and body.

"What are you talking about Cody?" Randy spat at the younger man. He knew exactly what Cody meant... but he just wanted to see how Cody was going to even attempt to explain.

"I know what you did," Cody said, his voice quivering. "I know what you did to Kelly."

If Randy hadn't been so unbelievably infuriated at this moment in time, he probably would have withered away with fear in that very instant, but he didn't. He still remained standing tall before Cody. "Yeah, and how do you know? What happened then?"

Well, Cody now looked like he was about to wither away with fear. The fear was consuming him at this moment because he had no idea what Randy would do, or if he would do anything at all, "You killed Kelly..."Cody whispered.

Randy scoffed, "Yeah, and what is it to you?"

Cody glanced around the room, "Randy, you** killed** someone... I need to help you; _let_ me help you."

Randy shook his head, then looked Cody dead in the eyes, "Listen buddy, I don't need your help, nor do I want it," He took a deep breath, "I was doing the world a favor by ridding it of that cunt." Anger was filling up Randy. He was ready to explode.

"No, Randy... you don't have to live like this... Let me help you..."

If Cody said those damned words on more time, Randy was going to lose his mind. He walked over to Cody, who was frozen still. Randy grabbed Cody roughly by the collar of his shirt, then pulled him up to his feet. "Look, I don't need or want your help, Coddles. Now don't go tellin' anyone about what I did... or you'll pay the price."

Cody nodded slowly, then pushed Randy away from him. Randy dropped him, then Cody got back up to his feet and ran away from the Viper. Randy stood in the kitchen, then finally after a few seconds, he chased after him. The ran all through the house, then finally Randy caught up to Cody, and he pushed him to the floor. Randy landed ontop of him, and Cody began screaming like a maniac. "Ted! Go get help! Call 911!" Randy placed his hands over Cody mouth.

"CODY! SHUT UP!" When Cody refused to hush-up, Randy had to do what he had to do... A knife was connected with Cody's stomach, and chest, repeatedly... until all that was left was a dead and bloody mess of Cody Rhodes.

Randy started breathing heavily, silently freaking out to himself. He saw lights shinning through to his living room, then turned his head. There was a car pulling out of his drive way... Ted got away... and nothing was stopping him from ruining Randy's life.

He needed to get away... He needed to escape.

Randy sprinted away from the living room, and gathered everything he could for his daughter and himself, and quickly put everything in the car. He put a sleeping Jayme in her car seat, then closed the car door. He took one last look at the house, then he grabbed the pack of matches he grabbed from his pocket, lit one up and threw it to the house. He ran to his car, then drove away from this nightmare he called his life.


	11. Epilogue: Escape

**A/N: Yeah this is the last chapter.**

-Four Months Later-

Randy's point of view:

The light that poured through the cheap shades was oddly bright, and somehow managed to light up the motel and my daughter and I were currently residing at. Who knew that after four months, I still wouldn't be caught? Maybe everyone's given up... I was doing the world a favor by ridding them of those there morons. This motel is the longest that we've stayed at. Normally we hardly last a week, but we've been here for two and a half; I swear they've realized that I was right in all of this.

I took another drag of the cigarette that was resting in between my lips, then I put it out on the ash tray beside the night stand I was sitting beside. My eyes wandered all around the room; in a way, I couldn't believe that I was living my life this way... it just didn't seem realistic. The only thing that made it real was the little girl that was sitting on the bed a few feet away from me. She was happily watching Spongebob, while I sit here and think about what I've done. In a way she reminds me of all of the 'bad things' I've done in my life, although I don't see any of them as bad decisions... I did all of those things for the better of my daughter. Didn't I? Well I guess it didn't matter, it's all said and done.

There was a loud knocking at the door, which immediately made me jump up to my feet. I quickly gathered everything, and ran into the bathroom. I started throwing it out the window in the bathroom, then I told Jayme to crawl out it.

"Open up!" A loud stern voice yelled from behind the door.

"Fuck yourself," I muttered, before closing the bathroom door. I crawled out the window myself, then I scooped up Jayme and everything that we had left, and I sprinted to our truck. I put Jayme on the seat and let her crawl to her car seat, and I threw our belongings on the floor. Then, I placed the hat that was on my dash, on top of my head, and sunglasses on my face. Jayme fasted herself into the seat she was sitting in, and covered her face.

Before I started up the truck, I sighed. Then I asked Jayme if she was ready. Of course she said 'yes'... Oh children are so innocent...I started the truck, then drove off as fast as I could to get away from this place and off to a new destination.

I guess it isn't that bad... I just wish Jayme didn't have to suffer. But I would never say that... for I have no one to tell that to anyways... I guess that just leaves me like my victims in a way...I'm going to be silenced _forever_.

**A/N: Yeaah... that kinda sucked. SORRY. Thanks to everyone thats read Forever Silenced, and reviewed and such. I really hope you liked the story it was one of my favorites.**

**xoxox**

**Jay.**


End file.
